Rain
by JujuJuju
Summary: Há uma nova aluna em Hogwarts. E ela está levando Draco Malfoy à loucura. (Reviews please!)


As noites desde que ela chegara já não eram as mesmas em Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy flagrou-se, naquela noite, pensando nela. Não muito diferente das outras noites. Ela viera transferida de uma escola de Cardiff, País de Gales, para o sexto ano em Hogwarts. No dia que ela chegara, todos os homens de lá arregalaram seus olhos. Os cabelos dela pareciam estar em chamas. Eram de um vermelho escuro, compridos e lisos. Com um sorriso discreto estampado no rosto, ela caminhou pelo salão até Alvo Dumbledore anunciá-la, depois da cerimônia de seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano. Rain - este era seu nome. Rain Appleby; do País de Gales, Dumbledore disse. Malfoy mal prestava atenção, mas lembrava-se de ter ouvido seu nome. Rain Appleby.  
Rain acabou na Grifinória, para alegria completa de Ron e para desgosto de Hermione, que, não muito diferente das outras, a havia achado um tanto quanto exibida. Harry Potter tentava fingir que não se importava. Mas, no fundo, ele não era diferente da maioria dos garotos ali presentes. A havia achado linda. Mas Cho detestaria saber disto e acabaria por terminar tudo com ele. Então, era melhor ficar calado. Rain sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e deu um sorriso. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar cínico.  
- Hermione Granger - ela disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la - muito prazer.  
A garota sorriu e a cumprimentou. No mesmo momento, Ron lançou-se por cima de Hermione e estendeu a mão para ela.  
- Weasley - ele disse, um tanto afobado, segurando a mão dela e beijando-a levemente - Ronald Weasley. Seu escravo.  
- Patético - Hermione murmurou.  
- Muito prazer, Senhor Weasley - a garota respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo-o se desmanchar - Rain Appleby.  
- Ora, por favor - ele falou, lançando-lhe um olhar de superioridade - chame-me apenas de Ron.  
- Pare com isso - Harry interrompeu - não dê ouvidos a ele, Srta. Appleby. Eu sou Harry.  
- Eu sei quem você é. Aliás, quem não sabe. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor Potter.  
- Imagine - ele respondeu, bastante atordoado. Tentava espalhar a geléia de framboesa numa torrada, mas passava mais geléia na própria mão do que na torrada.  
Malfoy a olhava, distante de sua mesa. Ela se sentara de frente para ele, e também o observava ao longe. Ele percebeu que ela não falava muito. Apenas via que o palerma do Weasley falava sem parar, porque de vez em quando ela dava uma risada discreta. Ela era linda. Se não fosse pela enorme cabeça de Goyle à sua frente, ele poderia vê-la melhor, e, por isso, desistiu de observá-la de longe.  
Ele demorou a comer naquela noite. Boa parte dos alunos já havia retornado às suas salas e dormitórios, mas ele continuava lá. Sem a cabeça daquele paquiderme à sua frente, ele finalmente pôde vê-la melhor. E ele teve certeza de que ela o estava observando tanto quanto ele. Como ela era bonita. Ele já havia terminado de comer, mas permanecera lá, sentado, apenas para olhar para ela. Quando ela se levantou, ele, de um jeito desajeitado, levantou-se também, e ela percebeu. E lhe deu uma piscadela. Ela saiu do refeitório enquanto ele ainda se recompunha daquilo.  
No dia seguinte de sua chegada, as aulas pareciam durar uma eternidade. Os olhos de Draco não se desviavam dela, sentada à sua frente, ao lado do tapado do Weasley. Foi quando ela deixou um livro cair. Malfoy correu e o pegou. Derrubou um caldeirão por cima da lesma do Longbottom, fazendo-o começar a se coçar freneticamente. Malfoy devolveu o livro a ela com um olhar irônico e um sorriso discreto, que recebeu de volta, e esperou até a aula terminar para receber a bronca que Snape havia lhe guardado pelo caldeirão. Grande coisa.  
Como uma garota como ela poderia ser amiga daquelas criaturas como Potter, Granger e Weasley, Draco imaginava, irritado. O que há no cérebro de alguém como ela para fazer amizade com aquelas múmias? Hermione se roia de ciúmes de Ron, e, bem, Harry parecia uma espécie de lunático perto dela. Não muito diferente de Draco.  
Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que ela chegara. E duas semanas que Draco estava alienado. Mal trocara uma única palavra com ela. Mas ela o fazia se sentir ridículo. Resolveu, então, dormir de uma vez. Se conseguisse.  
Draco cochilava quando foi acordado por uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para cima, quis falar, mas hesitou, com medo de que os outros acordassem. Era uma mão suave e delicada, que deslizou de seu ombro até seu queixo, o segurou e o beijou. Sim, era ela. Rain Appleby o estava beijando. Não sabia se era um sonho ou um delírio, mas isso daria no mesmo. Ele apenas se deixou levar pelo beijo, curto e delicioso. Não durou mais que dois minutos. Ele ainda tentou puxá-la e beijá-la novamente, mas ela o empurrou para trás. Foi quando ele viu, pela primeira vez, os profundos olhos verdes dela, que lhe passavam uma seriedade absurda. Deus, como é linda, pensava. Ela lhe fez sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio e o beijou nos lábios novamente. Em seguida, ela se levantou e saiu do quarto. Ele, ainda incrédulo, tocou os próprios lábios e tentou lembrar-se daqueles dois minutos de êxtase, e depois tratou de certificar-se de que ninguém os tinha visto ou ouvido. Mas todos dormiam. Aliás, Crabbe roncava como um javali.  
No dia seguinte, ele a viu sentada num banco, na companhia de Potter. Não iria falar com ela se aquele palerma estivesse ali. Os dois se levantaram e dirigiram-se até os gramados. Rain iria assistir a um treino de quadribol. Malfoy a observou de longe, roendo-se de ódio. Ao final do treino, Harry, suado e nojento, foi falar com ela.  
- Desculpe o meu estado - ele aproximou-se, sorrindo.  
- Imagine, Harry. Eu é que devo perguntar se está bem, a sua derrapagem ali adiante foi terrível, não se machucou?  
- Não, obrigado, eu estou bem - ele sentou-se ao lado dela e suspirou.  
Ela o encarou com nojo.  
- Mas está fedendo, sabia? - ela falou, rindo. Ele, indiscretamente, segurou a gola do próprio suéter e o cheirou.  
- É verdade. Desculpe-me, eu preciso tomar banho. Você me espera?  
- Vá, eu espero.  
Draco estava furioso com aquela cena. Como ela podia fazer aquilo com ele? Irritado, logo que Harry saiu, ele foi falar com ela.  
- Bonito, não? Os dois pombinhos aqui, arrolhando sob o pôr-do-sol.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo. - Pelo que me lembro bem, eu mandei você ficar calado. E quando eu disse calado, eu quis dizer para não olhar na minha cara aqui dentro.  
- Explique-me o que foi aquilo que fez ontem e nunca mais ouvirá uma palavra desta boca.  
- Isto - ela puxou sua gravata e o beijou rapidamente. - agora dê o fora daqui.  
Ele não pôde fazer nada a não ser sair. Indignado, irritado, porém quase apaixonado. Ela o deixava sem ação.  
Naquela noite, Draco recolheu-se mais cedo. Deitou-se na cama e pegou os livros de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Abriu um caderno, rabiscou algumas coisas, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Teria uma prova no dia seguinte, não sabia absolutamente nada. E, quando dizia nada, queria dizer nada. Zero. Iria falhar naquela prova. Naquele momento alguém entrou no quarto silenciosamente. Ele se curvou para ver quem era, mas estava escuro.  
- Quem está aí? - perguntou.  
- Olá - uma voz conhecida respondeu. Rain. Ela aproximou-se e sentou- se em sua cama. - Pode me emprestar um livro?  
Ele, indelicado, moveu a cabeça como quem mostrava onde os livros estavam, sem ao menos olhá-la. Ela se ajoelhou à frente de um criado-mudo que guardava seus livros. Ela mexeu em alguns deles enquanto ele tentava ler alguma coisa num dos outros livros.  
- Estudou? - ele perguntou friamente.  
- O suficiente. Draco, não acho o livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas - ela falou, mexendo nos livros e cadernos, mas ele não atendeu. - Draco - ela chamou novamente. - Draco. Draco! MALFOY! - ela gritou.  
- O quê, o quê? - ele respondeu grosseiramente. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto.  
- Você me deprime.  
Ela levantou-se e foi caminhando lentamente até a porta. Ele não hesitou. Levantou-se da cama, a agarrou pela cintura, a jogou contra uma parede e a beijou. Ela não fez nada. Apenas o deixou fazer o que queria. Passados alguns poucos minutos, os dois ouviram alguém subir as escadas.  
- Debaixo da cama - ele falou, ofegante. - vá, vá!  
Ela ignorou o que ele dissera e caminhou lentamente até a cama dele, pegou um livro e disse, calmamente, para espanto dele:  
- Eu vou pegar emprestado, certo? E tome - sacou um papel de dentro do bolso e deixou sob a cama. - estude.  
Ele a olhava, espantado. Ela apenas murmurou alguma coisa, estalou os dedos e sumiu. Desapareceu por completo. Foi quando Crabbe e Goyle entraram no quarto. Draco estava com os olhos arregalados e de um jeito estranho. Goyle ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Draco grosseiramente o cortou, pegou o papel que ela lhe dera e foi estudar. Era um resumo.  
Foi uma das primeiras noites em que Draco Malfoy deitou-se e dormiu de uma vez. No meio da madrugada, ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, mas não abriu os olhos. Acordara, mas permanecera com os olhos fechados. Sentiu a mão deslizar levemente em seu rosto, e depois em seus cabelos. Sentiu um calafrio, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Sentiu um beijo de leve no rosto, e, depois, viu-se sozinho. Abriu os olhos e virou-se, e viu Rain sair do quarto em silêncio. Ele fez um ruído e fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Ela o olhou e sorriu. E voltou. Ela sentou-se sob a cama dele e apenas o admirou. Ele deu-se ao trabalho de se sentar e segurar suas mãos. Ele, no silêncio daquele quarto, a abraçou com força e a beijou. Novamente, um beijo rápido. Rápido e delicado. Tão delicado quanto as formas do rosto dela, tão próximo ao dele. Depois de poucos minutos, ela o soltou. Ele tentou puxá-la novamente, sem sucesso. Ela o empurrou novamente para trás e ele pôde apenas se conformar. Olhou-a de um jeito desapontado. Mas deixou-a ir embora.  
Os dois não se falavam nas aulas. Era de manhã, era hora da maldita prova. Rain conversava com Harry, sentado ao seu lado, e Malfoy apenas os observava de longe, como de usual. Aquele garoto o irritava. Deveria concentrar-se na prova, mas era algo que não conseguia evitar era olhá-la.  
Após as aulas, Malfoy decidiu esfriar a cabeça. Vira Cho Chang e Harry a se agarrar num canto, e pôs-se um pouco mais tranqüilo. Foi quando ele se lembrou de que ainda era apanhador da equipe de quadribol da Sonserina. Tomaria outra bronca do capitão por já ter faltado três treinos dos quais ele sabia que iriam acontecer, fora o fato de estar completamente alienado nos dois treinos que compareceu. Ele chegou no campo, em sua Nimbus 2001, acompanhado de toda a sua arrogância. Não permitiu que lhe dirigissem a palavra. Apenas pôs-se a treinar, a treinar e treinar. Soltou o pomo de ouro e esperou. Depois de um tempo, o viu novamente e foi atrás dele. O pomo o levava para fora do campo, e para dentro das estufas de herbologia. Todas as sementes e as mudas da Senhora Sprout agora estavam arruinadas. E ele não encontrava o raio do pomo. Parou a vassoura do lado de fora da estufa três, e olhou ao redor na esperança de encontrar o pomo. Encontrou algo mais.  
- SANTO DEUS - ele gritou, assustado, ao ver Rain parada à porta da estufa, com o pomo nas mãos. - Rain?!  
- Não. Alvo Dumbledore - ela respondeu, irônica. - É isto o que está procurando? - ela lhe entregou o pomo.  
- É... Era - ele gaguejou - E o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Mudas para Hermione. Eu a estou ajudando com uma poção. Na verdade, minha função é mais de recolher os ingredientes.  
- Não faça isso para aquela sangue-ruim nojenta - ele lhe fez um carinho no rosto, mas ela empurrou sua mão.  
- De nada, Malfoy. - ela o encarou e foi embora. Ele foi atrás dela.  
- Rain - ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou de volta - Rain, não me torture - ele a beijou, mas ela não o beijou de volta. - Eu quero você.  
- Quer que alguém nos veja? - ela o olhou seriamente. Ele, desapontado, a soltou lentamente e a deixou ir. Ela ainda o olhou uma última vez.  
Passadas poucas semanas, o namoro de Cho e Harry ia de mal a pior, e não havia uma só noite em que Draco e Rain não se encontrassem. Mesmo que ele não pregasse o olho durante a noite, ela vinha e o beijava carinhosamente e rapidamente. Seus beijos eram curtos, e Draco já havia se conformado com isso. E, aparentemente, ninguém podia imaginar que ela o visitava toda noite.  
Rain assistia os treinos de quadribol regularmente. Num dia, lhe foi oferecido o lugar de Katie Bell na equipe. E Rain era boa artilheira.  
Numa tarde, haveria o jogo Grifinória contra Corvinal. Talvez fosse o mais esperado do ano, Cho Chang iria enfrentar Rain Appleby num jogo. E ela estava furiosa. Cho morria de ciúme quando a via com Harry.  
O jogo começara bem. Era uma tarde de inverno. Estava mais quente, e a neve que caíra nos últimos dias derretia. Numa jogada, Rain e uma artilheira do time da Corvinal se perseguiam por causa da goles, sobrevoando o lago nas vassouras. Cho decidiu terminar logo com aquilo. Obrigou um batedor a lhe emprestar o taco, e rebateu um balaço que vinha em sua direção na direção de Rain, acertando-a no ombro e fazendo-a cair no lago congelado. O gelo se quebrou com o impacto, Rain afundava, desacordada, na água gelada do lago, e Cho deu-se por satisfeita. Harry, surpreso com o gesto de Cho, a encarou com um ar de ódio e voou na direção do lago. Mas Cho o segurou pela veste.  
- Não. Você não vai.  
- Você me dá nojo - Harry respondeu.  
- Se você se mover mais meio metro - ela ameaçou - está tudo acabado entre nós.  
Harry a encarou, a segurou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo.  
- Um último beijo então - ele respondeu, olhando-a com raiva - meu amor.  
E voou. Voou até o buraco formado no gelo do lago, mas, quando chegou, já havia um aglomerado de gente nas margens do lago, e alguém numa vassoura saía de dentro do lago com Rain nos braços. Harry o viu apenas de longe. Não podia ser verdade.  
Draco Malfoy, ao ver que Cho a havia acertado, agarrou sua vassoura e não pensou. Mergulhou e a tirou de dentro do lago. A levou para a margem, onde uma multidão estava aglomerada. Ele a colocou no chão e sacudiu seu rosto.  
- Srta Appleby! - ele gritou - Rain, está me ouvindo? SRTA. APPLEBY! - ele gritou, levantando-a. Ela apenas tossiu. - Para trás! Andem, sumam daqui, bando de idiotas enxeridos!  
Malfoy novamente a tomou nos braços e a carregou até Madame Pomfrey, que vinha correndo do castelo. Harry parou a vassoura em sua frente, impedindo-o de andar.  
- O que pensa que está fazendo?  
Draco o olhou com uma expressão de puro nojo e desprezo.  
- Quer que ela morra?! - ele gritou. Foi quando Madame Pomfrey chegou e carregou ambos Rain e Draco para a enfermaria. Draco estava azul da cabeça aos pés. Hipotermia.  
Rain acordou, deitada num leito da enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey e a Professora Minerva estavam ao lado do leito, observando-a.  
- Ela ficará bem, Senhora Pomfrey? - a voz de Minerva ecoou na sala.  
- Sim, podemos ficar tranqüilas. Agora vamos deixá-los, que eles devem descansar.  
Rain já havia acordado, mas ainda estava um tanto quanto atormentada por causa do impacto no gelo do lago. Mas espere, ela pensou, 'eles devem descansar'? Havia mais alguém ali dentro. Com dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Draco estava deitado no leito ao lado, acordado e com um ar de seriedade. Olhava para o infinito, e tinha nas mãos um objeto que ela não conseguiu identificar.  
- M... Malfoy? - ela gaguejou. Ele levou um susto, mas a olhou docemente.  
- O que quer? - ele respondeu.  
- O que faz aqui?  
- Hipotermia. Meus dedos dos pés estão congelados. Talvez você não se lembre, ou melhor, com certeza não se lembra, mas quando caiu naquele lago gelado, eu mergulhei em seguida com a vassoura e a tirei de lá. E enfrentei a fúria do seu amiguinho da cicatriz. Você deve ficar aí por uns dias. Eu vou embora hoje. Não quero ficar aqui vendo você deitada nesse leito de hospital. Eu só estava esperando você acordar para me certificar de que você está bem - ele respondeu, tirando as cobertas de cima das pernas e levantando-se da cama.  
- Draco - ela estendeu a mão e segurou a mão dele - não, não vá. E os seus dedos?  
Ele pegou um par de meias e as calçou.  
- Pronto.  
- Por favor - ela pediu - não... Não vá. Por favor.  
Draco suspirou. Não era típico dele, um Malfoy, sentir o que sentia. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se à beira da cama onde ela estava e a olhou. Ela reclinou-se de volta e dormiu. Quando ela dormiu, ele tirou de dentro do bolso um lenço, com suas iniciais gravadas em prateado, e embrulhou dentro dele um brinco que ele havia guardado quando a carregavam para a enfermaria. Embrulhou delicadamente, com as iniciais para cima, e colocou-o dentro de uma das mãos dela. A olhou uma última vez e foi embora. Por Deus, como seus dedos doíam.  
Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou sozinha. Reparou no embrulho em uma mão, mas logo foi surpreendida por Harry, Ron e Hermione que entraram no quarto. E escondeu o lenço que tinha as iniciais de Malfoy.  
- Rain! - Ron falou, beijando-a no rosto, provocando a ira de Hermione. - Como se sente?  
- Bem, eu aposto - Hermione respondeu, puxando Ron para trás.  
- Melhor - ela falou baixinho.  
- Que bom - Harry sorriu e olhou para Ron e Hermione de um jeito esquisito. Ron percebeu.  
- Ehm - ele gaguejou - Hermione, você já viu os novos livros que levaram para a biblioteca?  
- Não! Estão onde?! - ela respondeu, afobada.  
- Venha, eu mostro - Ron respondeu, bastante sem graça. E levou-a para fora da sala, deixando Rain sozinha com Harry.  
- Não vai com eles?  
- É uma pena você não poder vir - ele disse, afastando a franja castanha-avermelhada que caía sob a testa dela. - Escute. Desculpe-me pela atitude de Cho. Eu... Eu terminei tudo com ela. Não poderia deixar assim. E outra coisa. Por que Malfoy a salvou?  
- Não sei, eu... Não sei de verdade. - ela respondeu, assustada com a pergunta.  
Harry deu um sorriso tímido.  
- Eu... Eu vou agora. Quer... Que troque as flores?! - ele perguntou, apontando para as rosas frescas na mesinha de cabeceira.  
- Mas estas estão novas - ela respondeu.  
- Certo, certo - ele interrompeu, dando uma risada envergonhada - que idiotice a minha, não? Eu... Vou indo então.  
Harry inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo na face. Ela lhe beijou a bochecha e sorriu. Ele a encarou, e, subitamente, ele lhe beijou a boca. E ela não podia negar que queria. O beijou de volta. Ela depois arregalou os olhos e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas estava sem fala. Harry delicadamente deslizou os dedos pelo rosto e pelos lábios dela e deu um sorriso discreto. Não, ele não conseguiu se segurar. A beijou novamente. Queria fazer aquilo desde que ela chegara.  
Alguém estava parado à porta. Ninguém o havia notado. Enquanto Harry a beijava carinhosamente, ele apenas os observava. Loiro, de pele e olhos claros e feições pontiagudas, um garoto com uma única flor nas mãos. Apertou a rosa entre os dedos, fazendo os espinhos cortarem a palma de sua mão. Draco Malfoy suspirou e deixou uma lágrima cair. A rosa branca estava tingida de vermelho, por seu sangue que escorria entre seus dedos. Olhou para o corte na mão e soltou a rosa no chão. E saiu.  
Depois de um tempo, Harry interrompeu e falou.  
- Rain - começou - eu... Vou atrás de Ron e Hermione. Posso deixá-la aqui?  
- Eu não tenho mais três anos, Senhor Potter. Pode ir. - ela deu um risinho.  
Ele lhe deu um beijo e saiu.  
Harry foi até a biblioteca. Totalmente deserta. E o pior, Hermione não estava lá. Alguma coisa muito séria devia ter acontecido. Harry rodou pela biblioteca e não os encontrou. Ou melhor, encontrou. Na última prateleira da última estante do último corredor. Se agarrando. Ron estava prensado contra a parede e Hermione o beijava incansavelmente. A veste dela estava jogada no chão, e Ron já estava praticamente sem camisa. Harry parou e os olhou, com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto. Ron estava empolgado com aquele beijo. Mas abriu levemente um dos olhos e viu Harry à sua frente. Arregalou os olhos e cutucou Hermione.  
- Minha nossa - Harry falou - essa cena é tão... Tão... Tosca - continuou - que vocês espantaram todo e cada ser vivo daqui de dentro.  
Depois de dizer aquilo, Harry caiu na risada enquanto Hermione arrumava os cabelos e vestia novamente a veste e o cachecol e enquanto Ron abotoava a camisa.  
Dois dias se passaram. Rain estava recuperada, e era um sábado e um enorme grupo de alunos iria a Hogsmeade. Rain iria, mas iria sozinha. Ron e Hermione, bem... Pode-se dizer que queriam aproveitar o fim de semana. E Harry preferiu ficar. Tentou convencer Rain de ficar também, mas ela precisava comprar livros. E Hermione lhe havia pedido para comprar coisas.  
Eram seis da tarde, e Rain tomava chá, sozinha, lendo seu livro, em Hogsmeade. No castelo, Draco Malfoy percebeu que a maioria dos alunos haviam ido, e deu por falta de Rain. Há dias que ela não o visitava de noite, mas era compreensível. Ficara três dias na enfermaria, sem poder sair. Mas ele precisava vê-la. Sabia que se descobrissem o que fizera, ficaria preso na detenção, mas, decidido, ele foi, sozinho, a Hogsmeade.  
Era início de dezembro. Não nevava, mas um vento gelado e cortante batia nos rostos das pessoas. Draco usava sua veste da Sonserina e um gorro na cabeça, e seu cachecol verde e cinza. Caminhou calmamente ao longo da rua, olhando dentro das lojas. Notou, numa casa de chá, uma mulher de preto, com os inconfundíveis cabelos lisos e de um tom escuro de vermelho, quase castanhos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Entrou no estabelecimento, tirou a veste que usava por cima da roupa e a pendurou na entrada, e aproximou-se da mesa dela. Ela, concentrada em sua leitura, sequer notou sua presença ali.  
- Boa tarde - ele falou, irônico, puxando uma cadeira da minúscula mesa e sentando-se. - Importa-se se me sentar?  
Ela o olhou com desprezo.  
- Sim, sim, na verdade eu me importo - ela falou, fechando o livro. - Mas... Parece-me que já se sentou.  
- O que lê? - ele pegou o livro e o olhou. - 'O Meu Eu Mágico'. Gilderoy... Lockhart. Impressionante. Isto é um clássico. Um lixo.  
- Me faz rir. É muita falta de educação de sua parte, Senhor Malfoy.  
- É mesmo, me desculpe - ele tirou o gorro da cabeça, deixando à mostra os fios loiros. - Mil desculpas.  
- O que diabos faz aqui? - ela perguntou, olhando-o com nojo. Foi quando uma garçonete aproximou-se e perguntou a ele se iria querer alguma coisa. Rain, no mesmo momento, disse para a mulher que ele iria embora, mas ele a interrompeu e pediu um chá.  
- Estava dizendo...? - ele a olhou sarcasticamente.  
- Que você é um nojento - ela respondeu, bebendo um gole do chá.  
- Não era isso o que você dizia toda noite - ele respondeu, pegando das mãos da garçonete a xícara de chá. Ela se engasgou com o que ele dissera.  
- É incrível como você gosta de descumprir as ordens. Pelo que me lembre, toda noite eu lhe mandava ficar calado. Mas você insiste em abrir essa boca enorme. A sua atitude é detestável.  
- E a sua, não é? A minha boca pode ser enorme, mas você a adora - ele terminou, bebendo um gole do chá.  
- Tem razão. Eu sou um nojo. Sabendo de todo o seu envolvimento com... Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu ainda... Ainda...  
- Ainda sente a minha falta toda noite - ele falou, aproximando o rosto do dela - e se eu me envolvo com Você-Sabe-Quem ou com Você-Não-Sabe- Quem também, isto tudo é problema meu - ele recostou-se novamente na cadeira.  
- E o que aconteceu com sua mão? - apontou para a atadura que a envolvia.  
- Cortei durante um treino de quadribol.  
- Cuide disto - ela respondeu, terminando de beber o chá e colocando o livro numa sacola. Tirou do bolso algumas moedas e as deu à garçonete.  
- Perdão - ele respondeu, enfiando a mão num dos bolsos - mas eu pagarei. Não farei esta desfeita com a Srta.  
Malfoy pagou a conta da casa de chá, engoliu todo o chá da xícara de uma vez, já que Rain já vestia o casaco, uma boina escura e finas luvas de casimira para sair do lugar. Ele rapidamente foi até ela, vestiu a própria veste e a seguiu.  
- O que veio fazer aqui? Me seguir?  
- Pode ser que sim - ele concordou, enrolando o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e enfiando a touca novamente na cabeça. Ele a olhou e continuou: - Rain, está com frio?  
- Não - ela respondeu, batendo os dentes e encolhendo-se. Malfoy tirou o cachecol e enrolou no pescoço dela delicadamente. E, enquanto andavam pela rua, ele a olhava com um sorriso discreto no rosto. - o quê? - ela perguntou, rindo.  
- Nada.  
- Você é estranho.  
- Obrigado - ele respondeu - Está frio. Posso lhe pagar um drinque?  
Ela deu uma risada de desprezo.  
- O que tem no lugar dos miolos? Draco, nós dois somos menores de idade.  
- E daí? - ele respondeu, entrando num bar. Estava bem deserto, era perfeito. Os dois se sentaram numa mesa ainda menor que a da casa de chá, e Draco pediu por uísque, puro, sem gelo. Rain apenas o encarava com olhar de nojo. - não quer nada?  
- Não, obrigada, eu... Não bebo.  
- Nem eu.  
- O que faz aqui então? - ela o olhou, incrédula.  
- Estou tentando ver se consigo embebedá-la.  
- HA - ela deu uma risada - continue tentando.  
- Você é quem sabe.  
Draco engoliu o uísque e suspirou, admirando-a novamente.  
- O quê? De novo? - ela perguntou.  
- Nada. Nada. Digo - ele olhou para o nada e coçou a têmpora - isto.  
Draco se levantou da cadeira e a beijou. Ela se surpreendeu e o empurrou para trás.  
- Mas o que está fazendo? - ela falou. Ele não a largou.  
- Apenas... Diga... Que... Não quer... E eu... Paro - ele falou, sem deixar de beijá-la. Ela, depois de um segundo de hesitação, rendeu-se aos lábios dele. Ninguém dentro do bar os reconhecera, ninguém sequer os vira. E o bar estava deserto, embora as ruas de Hogsmeade estivessem lotadas.  
Depois de vários minutos, ela o empurrou.  
- Escute - interrompeu - eu preciso voltar. Já está tarde.  
- Não - ele respondeu - vamos morrer aqui. Ficar aqui para sempre.  
- Eu não devo - ela respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios - adeus... Malfoy.  
Ela foi embora, e ele permaneceu ali, sentado, olhando o movimento nas ruas. Era tarde quando voltou, a pé, sozinho. E ela havia esquecido o livro que comprara e havia levado seu cachecol. Ele caminhou lentamente, cabisbaixo, e algo que não era do feitio de Draco era andar cabisbaixo.  
Chegando no castelo, ele subiu a torre dos dormitórios, com a autobiografia de Gilderoy Lockhart entre os dedos enfaixados. Foi quando olhou por uma janela e viu um vulto no gramado pouco iluminado. Mas podia ver bem. A mesma boina, os mesmos cabelos castanhos-avermelhados, agora soltos, e o cachecol no pescoço. Sim, ele tinha de descer.  
Desceu correndo as escadas da torre e saiu do castelo. Viu Rain sentada no chão, ao longe, e se aproximou, ouvindo-a chorar. Ele colocou-se ao lado dela, de pé, olhando para o infinito.  
- Por que chora? - ele perguntou friamente.  
- Vá embora.  
- Só se disser que não é por mim. - ele respondeu tão friamente quanto perguntou.  
- Não é por você.  
Ele se sentou ao lado dela, ainda olhando para o infinito, ainda com o livro nas mãos.  
- Potter, não é? - ele perguntou, sem olhá-la. Ela o encarou, secando as lágrimas, com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.  
- Como... Como sabe?  
- Eu vi - ele falou, olhando para baixo. - Eu vi tudo.  
Ele começou a desenrolar a atadura da mão, e estendeu-a para que ela a visse. Nela, havia sete furos que ainda não haviam curado completamente.  
- O que é isto?  
- A rosa branca, agora vermelha. Tingida de sangue. O meu sangue. E estes... Estes são seus espinhos. Não precisa esconder nada de mim. Eu... Entendo-te perfeitamente. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Você-Sabe-Quem. E seu pai, Luka Appleby. Trabalha com o meu pai. E o detesta. Não muito diferente de todos. Rain, eu sou um inconseqüente ao seu lado. E veja... Hoje não tem luar. A lua se esconde atrás daquelas nuvens. Talvez ela também tenha vergonha. Ou talvez hoje seja muito triste para ela aparecer - Draco continuou, percebendo a luz da lua que se escondia atrás das nuvens - É... É melhor que eu vá embora - ele tentou se levantar. Ela o segurou pelo suéter e o beijou. Apaixonadamente.  
Os dois se beijaram, ali, sentados no gramado, por quase uma hora. Eram quase dez da noite quando ele se despediu, devolvendo seu livro. Ela tirou o cachecol e entregou a ele. Ele o pegou e delicadamente o enrolou novamente no pescoço dela. E deu um sorriso triste. Levantou-se, e saiu. Ela segurou uma ponta do cachecol e chorou. Numa das torres, havia apenas uma janela com uma luz acesa. Hermione. Havia visto tudo.  
Draco entrou no dormitório, onde os outros faziam uma algazarra sem fim. Entrou em silêncio, trocou-se em silêncio e deitou-se em silêncio. E derramou uma única lágrima. Ele a havia perdido.  
Rain também entrou. Escondeu o cachecol junto com suas coisas, para que Harry não o visse. Hermione a olhava com cada vez mais nojo. Como ela podia fazer aquilo com Harry? E ainda mais: com Draco Malfoy.  
No dia seguinte, Hermione deixou um bilhete anônimo dentro dos livros de Malfoy, para que ele a encontrasse depois do almoço. Ele, sem saber do que se tratava, apenas foi. E se surpreendeu.  
- Granger?! - ele gritou, com uma expressão de desgosto, ao vê-la.  
- Não, Malfoy. Sou eu, Crabbe. Eu apenas mudei de sexo.  
- Suma daqui.  
- Suma você - ela sacou a varinha para ameaçá-lo, deixando sem ação. - E vai sumir... Se eu vê-lo de novo com Rain Appleby.  
- Não sei do que está falando, sua lunática. Vá para o inferno, sangue-ruim dos diabos - ele respondeu, virando-se de costas e saindo.  
Na hora do jantar, Draco comia, calado.  
- Não acham que Malfoy está manso demais? - Harry comentou entre eles.  
- Tenho certeza que não - Hermione respondeu, mexendo na comida.  
- Olhe para ele - Harry apontou discretamente. - calado, sozinho, e há tempos não o vejo aprontar alguma.  
- Decepção amorosa - Hermione concluiu, olhando para Rain de um jeito estranho. - Aposto que flagrou Pansy com outro.  
O tempo passou. Eles se formaram, Rain e Harry ainda estavam juntos. Malfoy continuava sozinho. Não mais tão deprimido, mas sozinho. Era uma noite de verão, Draco estava sozinho em sua casa. Num canto, num vaso de prata, havia rosas brancas. Não era muito típico, mas elas estavam lá. Olhou para a mão com pequenas cicatrizes, e lembrou-se de Rain, ao olhar a chuva constante que batia na janela. Mas não devia se lembrar. As lembranças não eram boas. Ele a perdeu para aquele cretino idiota do Potter. Mas que fosse.  
Draco deitou-se na cama e recostou-se nos travesseiros, admirando as cortinas que balançavam ao vento que soprava do lado de fora pela janela aberta. E adormeceu. No meio da noite, foi acordado por uma mão, de toque delicado, em seu ombro. Mas não abriu os olhos. Sentiu a mão deslizar por seu ombro até seu queixo, e sentiu um beijo no rosto. Foi quando abriu os olhos. Os cabelos castanhos-avermelhados, a franja que caía sob os olhos verdes, a pele clara e o cachecol, dependurado nos ombros, sob uma blusa branca e uma longa saia negra. Rain Appleby. É um sonho, pensou.  
- Não é um sonho. Levante-se.  
Draco se levantou, assustado.  
- Eu senti sua falta.  
- Eu também. - ela o beijou. Os dois se beijaram, deitados na cama, por horas. Até ela se levantar e dizer-lhe a trágica frase: - eu devo ir.  
Ele, com um sorriso, apenas concordou.  
- Como entrou? - ele lhe perguntou. Ela apontou para a janela aberta.  
Draco a acompanhou até a porta da enorme casa. Ela lhe deu um beijo na face, fez-lhe um afago nos cabelos e saiu, caminhando pela rua, sob a chuva leve que caía. Ele fechou a porta e encostou-se na mesma. Foi quando viu o vaso com as rosas. Pegou uma das flores, abriu a porta correndo e foi, de meias, pela rua atrás dela. Ele a viu, ao longe, e gritou seu nome. Os dois correram, um na direção do outro. Ele lhe entregou a rosa, sorrindo, e disse:  
- Uma rosa por um último beijo.  
Ela pegou a flor e o beijou. Uma última vez. E foi embora. Ele ficou ali, observando-a ao longe. Em um momento, ela virou-se e discretamente acenou. Ele lhe mandou um beijo e ela deu um sorriso. Ele então se virou e voltou para sua casa. Era de madrugada, e ele deitou-se novamente na cama. Sob a mesma, encontrou um pequeno embrulho. Um lenço, com as suas iniciais, e, dentro dele, um par de brincos de prata e luvas de casimira. Suspirou, apertou o pequeno embrulho contra o peito, olhou para o infinito e sorriu. Até adormecer novamente, e esperar que um dia ela fosse acordá-lo novamente. 


End file.
